Ignore the pain
by Supper-cheesy-username
Summary: Summery: Ponyboy hasn't been feeling very well lately, but try's not to get the rest of the gang to notice. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! so this is my first fanfic, so please don't be harsh. No hate, however criticism and complements are welcomed!**

 **Disclaimer** : **I** **obviously** **don't own the outsiders.**

Summery: Ponyboy hasn't been feeling very well lately, but try's not to get the rest of the gang to notice.

*ponyboy*

I woke up from a huge headache. I try to carefully get up from the bed without waking up soda and head to the bathroom. Frantically I search for the Advil, but to no avail. "Darry must have moved it," I mumble as I sneak into his room. Sure enough it was on his nightstand, I quietly take it and and swallow down three. I go back to bed and try to sleep before the pills ware off.

"Pony, get up it's time for school!" Yells soda from across the house.

I get out of bed, get dressed, and join them for breakfast trying to ignore the burning feeling in my chest.

"You all right pony?" Soda asks, looking mildly concerned.

"I'm fine, didn't sleep much though" I automatically answer while trying to finish my meal. It was normal for me to be deprived of sleep since I often get nightmares. They started after my parents died,but have started to get worse with the death of Johnny and dally.

Two-bit patiently waits, he's usually my ride to school. Steve joins too sometimes. Me and Steve don't really get along, considering he thinks I'm sodas tag-along. But for soda's sake we try to lessen our disagreements.

"Go ahead two-bit, I think il walk today"

"You'll walk 4 miles to school? Just hurry, but I don't mind the wait."

"No really it's a beautiful day, I need some time alone anyway."

Two-bit glances at Darry to see his stance.

Darry shrugs.

"I don't care how you get there just as long as you don't be late," calls Darry as he franticly gets ready for his job.

"Guess it's settled," I tell two-bit, "il catch up with you later"

I head into my room and wait for the rest of the house to leave. Which won't be long considering we're now 5 people instead of 7. I miss Johnny and dally drearily, even partially blame myself for their death. I try not to think about it. I wish I could forget.

The door closes and follows by an unusual silence. I head to Darry's room and search for the Advil, when I don't find it I check the bathroom. When I find it I decide to take a little more than last night. The more I take the faster It'l work. Right? I swallow about 8 and start walking to school.

 **Thanks for reading! Il try to update as soon as I can. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Please tell me what you think and review. Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes, not to mention that this is really short. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, but especially to Frankezra who helped me out the most in this chapter and** ** _ponysgirlfriend_** **who gave me some ideas for the next. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and won't ever own** ** _the_** **outsiders.**

*Ponyboy*

After about an hour of attempting to walk to school I _realized_ that I was lost. I couldn't recognize a single building. I can usually make it to the school with my eyes closed, but obviously today was not my day. Judging from the fancy neighborhoods and expensive clothes, I assumed I was at the Socs part of town. To top that off, my headache had gotten worse. Starting to get dizzy, I held on to a street lamp to steady myself. I needed to get back before school was over, otherwise Darry would know something's was up. I tried to compose myself again and lean up from the lamp post and it was then that something catches my eye across the street; in the distance I see a blue mustang. _Great_ , that's just what I need.

*Two-bit*

Five minutes until P.E. class was ready to begin. Of course it always felt the last five minutes of class were equivalent to about three years. I keep my eyes on the clock watching each and every second pass by and at times I swear the clock stops ticking or going in slow motion. Finally I hear the sound I have been waiting for; the dismissal bell. I'm first to rush out of the classroom, not even bothering to copy the homework assignment off the board. Then again, as if; me and homework just ain't a good combination.

When I arrive at P.E, I look around for Pony, but he was nowhere in sight. I didn't think much of it at first; he was probably just tardy. The bell rings and we get started with track. I expected Ponyboy to run in any second now, but nothing.

Five minutes pass, ten minutes, fifteen; where was he?

It's not like Pony to ditch. He held on to his perfect 4.0 GPA as if his future depended on it, which I guess it does, but still. Concerned, I go to ask the P.E teacher if he knew anything.

"Did Pony leave early today?" I ask.

"Leave early?," he checks the computer, "No, it says here that he's been absent for the entire day."

"Oh all right, thanks." I excuse myself and get back to my team.

 _Where was ponyboy?_

*Steve*

Four hours left until school is over; I just need to survive a few more class periods. I go to my locker to get my books and papers out. I'm surprised when I look to see a concerned Two-Bit already there.

"Hey Two-Bit, what's up?" I ask, while trying to unlock my locker.

"Pony hasn't been at school all day, have you seen him?"

I looked at Two-Bit; he sure did look worried.

"He's a little late, so?" I ask impatiently. I really couldn't stand always talking about Ponyboy.

"It's already been three hours Steve. Should I call Darry?"

"Course not. Darry's always busy, you don't want him to lose his job, do you? It's fine. Ponyboy probably decided to stay home then. Just drop it, we can check on him after school, but I've go now,"

"Fine I'll catch up with you later," Two-Bit replied.

I watch as Two-Bit walks down the hallway. Leave it to Ponyboy to make sure everyone's worried .

 **That's what I've got so far, again thanks for reading il try to update soon. Sorry for any mistakes that I might have missed. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Thanks for all the reviews. They're really encouraging. Also thanks to** ** _ponysgirlfriend_** **for helping me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks!**

William's POV (Soc)

I look at my watch, it was nearly eleven. "Guys, We're already three hours late to school. Why even bother going?"

There's nothing I hated more than school, except maybe the greasers, but then again I guess all Socs do. All they are is a bunch of poor, lazy, greasy troubled kids that care too much about their hair. A waste of space if you ask me.

"My parents threatened to take the car if they catch me ditching again. Do what you want, but I'm not taking that risk," Answers Alex from behind the wheel. Just as I was about to argue I see a familiar figure across the street.

"Hey, isn't that the greaser that killed bob? What's he doing here?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. That's Ponyboy Curtis. How about we give him a lesson about trespassing on our side of town?"

I looked at Alex and think, this was the best idea that he has come up with yet.

"I'm in, let's go." I answer, while the rest of the group agrees. I check my pocket for my switchblade while we all get out of the car, grinning.

*Ponyboy*

The blue mustang behind me gets closer and closer. I don't bother running, there's no point in that. Not like I have the energy to run anyways. All I can do is hope that I won't be hurt too bad. My headache is enough pain for me.

The car pulls up on the curb besides me. Several Socs get out the car. They look tough. They look angry. Glory, I'm screwed.

"What do you think you're doing here? This ain't your territory. You don't belong here," spat one soc at the front.

"I'm j-just lost." I try to explain pathetically, not that they would care. They step towards me at the same time as I stumble back. Suddenly, one runs up to tackle me while two pin me down. There was no way I can escape now. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch what would happen next. I felt someone kick me in the ribs, while others helped themselves to punching me in the face and elbowing me in the stomach. "HELP, ANYONE!" I yell and scream repeatedly.

"Should we shut him up?" A Soc suggests.

"Don't bother, No one'l here him anyways," Another Soc answers.

I open my eyes to find a knife right in front of me, with the cold stares of the Socs. "You're crazy! You can't kill me! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in jail?" I scream, fear making me crazy. Of course, I knew that this probably wouldn't happen, regardless. Their parents could buy them out of anything, including jail time.

"You ended Bob's life, and now we're going to end yours." I realize that he is serious. I try to punch him, kick him, anything! But I was completely useless while held down. There was nothing I can do but wait for the pain. I felt the cool metal rip through stomach. Blood spreads from under my shirt. My breathing gets short as I loose conciseness and welcome the painless, peaceful darkness.

*Two-bit*

I meet up with Steve right when school finished.

"I was thinking about what you said about Pony just staying home, and you're probably right. I went to pick up his homework for him. I can give it to him at his house, then drop you off at the station with soda?"

"Sure, thanks for the ride, Two-bit."

"No problem." The rest of the car ride was filled with meaningless chatter. We finally arrive at the Curtis house.

"You can wait here, Steve. I'll just give Pony his stuff and be right back." I walked to the house and opened the unlocked door. "Hey, Pony, I brought back some homework." I looked around the house, but I couldn't find him. "Pony?" I check the bathroom, his room, even the kitchen. He was no where in sight. I started to panic, and ran back to the car.

"He's not in there Steve. What should we do?"

"Calm down. He's probably visiting Soda. He's always following him around like a puppy."

"You think so?"

"He's not a child, Two-bit, stop worrying." Steve's starting to look annoyed. Maybe I am overreacting. Pony's 15 now, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he was fine.

*Soda*

I look and see Two-bit and Steve come in.

"Hey, Pony with you?" I ask.

Two-bit looked taken aback.

"With us? I thought he was with you? He hasn't been at school all day.

"What do you mean he hasn't been at school all day? Where else would he go-" I get interrupted by the phone. "Give me a second"

"Hello?"

"Soda? It's Darry. Listen don't panic but Ponys at the hospital.

"What do you mean don't panic? Hospital? Is he okay?"

"I don't know I just got a call. I'll pick you up soon." The line goes silent. He hung up. Dang it.

"Everything okay?" Steve asks.

"Ponys in the hospital, I need to go. Can you cover for me Steve?"

"Of course. I'll meet you there after work."

Two-bit looks pale, almost sick. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know." I answer honestly. I wait for Darry to pick me up, hoping That it was nothing too serious.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too violent, and if it was I'm really sorry! I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii. Let me just apologize in advance for any medical mistakes I might have written, I'm not a doctor, so I don't know much about all that. But hey, I tried. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

*Darry*

"I don't know I just got a call. Il pick you up soon."

I hang up and speed to get there quick. I don't exactly know what happened with Pony, but it's not the kind of thing you want to have to go through.

I park the car in front of Soda's work and honk the car, waiting for him to come. After a couple of seconds I see his golden blonde hair rush to the car. We go as soon as he closes the door, not even bothering with a greeting. The car ride is silent. What would you be talking about if you knew your kid brother was in the hospital?

We park the car and sprint inside, wishing that pony'l be okay. I don't know what would happen if we lost him too. He was always different then the rest of the gang, but everyone cared about him. Even Steve.

We wait in the waiting room for almost an hour, but we still haven't heard anything. Two-bit and Steve join us later. Then the four of us sat in silence. Trying not to think of every bad possible outcome. Hoping that pony will be okay. Wishing that it's Nothing too serious.

*Soda*

After another 10 minuets or so a doctor walks in.

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

All four of us stand stand at once. Darry goes up to him first.

"Darry Curtis," he says while shaking his hand,"How's Pony?"

"I'm afraid it's not looking too good. He was jumped, and got a few broken ribs and bruises, but the stab wound is what concerned us the most. It caused him a lacerated liver and kidney and also perforated his right lung. He is currently in surgery, Il make sure to update you about his condition. You should be able to visit him if the surgery goes well," he looks at two-bit and Steve, " but only immediate family. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." He leaves without goodbye. But a lack manners don't really bother anyone in these circumstances. We retake our seats, with even less hope than before.

 **This was a pretty short chapter. Sorry, I didn't know what else to add. Thanks for reading anyways. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **Disclaimer: I sill don't own the outsider.**

*Darry*

"Excuse me, sir?"

Someone shakes me awake. I open my eyes and see a nurse.

"Are you Darrel Curtis?" She questions, Looking at me hesitantly.

"Yes ma'am, is everything okay?" I ask, immediately thinking about Pony.

"I'm just supposed to tell you that they they're done with surgery, and you can visit ponyboy now, but I don't think he's awake yet. The doctor can explain everything to you once you're there. Ponyboy is in room 303."

"Okay thanks," I answer while already getting ready to go. The rest of the gang wakes up, and we start heading to Ponys room, thankful that he's at least alive.

The doctor stops me at the door.

"Ah Darrel, Hello." He greets, Without looking up from his clipboard.

"Hi, is pony okay?"

"Well..he'll live, that's for sure. He should be waking up soon. We did the best we can in surgery, but because of his lung, I don't recommend him doing any extreme physical activities, for at least another three or four years. "

"Does that mean Ponys going to have to quit track?" I ask concerned. Pony loves track, and he's really good at it too. I'd hate for him to have to give that part of his life just because of some stupid Socs .

"I'm afraid so, I just don't know how his lungs would take it. He shouldn't be doing any running. He's already lucky to be alive. You can see him now, he should be awake soon."

he glances at Steve and Two bit, looks like he's about to say something, but then rolls his eyes and keeps on walking. "Visiting hours end at 12," he calls from the end of the hallway.

I look at Ponys door, take a breath, and open it.

*Steve*

We open the door to find a pale looking Ponyboy sleeping on the hospital bed. If the doctor didn't tell us he was alive, we wouldn't have known. I go to soda, knowing I had to be there for my buddy. Ponyboy is the world to him, it must be hard for Soda to have to see him in this state. To be honest, the only reason why I'm thankful the kid is alive, is so I wouldn't have to deal with a grieving soda. He would completely fall apart without Pony. He cared a great deal for him.

Darry still looked upset from what the doctor had said to him, but I didn't find it that big of a deal. So the kid can't run again. What's it matter? I'm sure he'll be able to find some other hobby to work on in his spare time. I look at the time and take a seat. I've now wasted 7 more hours of my life because of Ponyboy.

*Soda*

Stepping into that hospital room was one of the hardest things I have had to do in my life. I hated having to see pony in this condition. When we get inside Steve is immediately at my side. He's such a good friend, I'm lucky to have him. I walk around the bland room, waiting for pony to wake up. I had to be there when he does, he hates hospitals. Who knows what he would do if he woke up alone in one. I sit next to him and patiently wait, just happy to know he's there.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

*Two-bit*

I feel like what happened to pony was my fault. I could have prevented it, just like when he was running a fever before the rumble last year.

I should have called Darry when I noticed Pony was missing, I don't know why I let Steve talk me out of it.

I looked around the dull room. Darry stood in the corner lost in thought, Soda sat next to pony, not taking his eyes off his brother, and Steve looked impatiently at the clock, obviously wanting to leave.

It is now 11:30, and Ponyboy still hasn't woken up. I hope he does soon though, we've all been worried sick about him. Well...almost all, I figure, looking at Steve.

The doctor told Darry that pony won't be able to participate in "extreme physical exercise " that basically means that he won't be able to do anything fun- like track, rumbles, and everything else.

The hardest part of that will be telling him, we don't really know how he'll handle it.

"Guys! I think he's waking up!" Shouts Soda, interrupting my thoughts. Sure enough Pony was starting to open his eyes. Everyone crowded around his small bed, waiting for a reaction.

*Ponyboy*

I open my eyes, and wake up forgetting all my problems and troubles. I wish it can stay that way, But then I remember the fight with the Socs, and realize that i was lying down in a hospital bed.

Around me were Darry, Soda, Two-bit, and Steve. They all looked excited to see me awake and alive. But I don't see the big deal, I'm sure they would have been fine without me. After all, if it weren't for me, Dally and Johnny would still be alive.

"Pony, can you hear me?" Darry asks in a soft voice, not wanting to startle me.

I nod my head to reassure him. Of Everyone here, Soda looked by far the happiest to see me. He goes strait for a hug, but as emotionally comforting that felt, it hurt a whole lot from all my bruises and soreness. He must have noticed my unease, because he immediately pulls away.

"Sorry." He mumbles sheepishly.

They kept on trying to talk to me, but I wasn't in the mood for it. All the pain killers and medication were making me hazy. "We Should tell him now." was the last thing i heard before dozing off again

*Soda*

"Guys! I think he's waking up!" Everyone gathers around Pony as he starts to arouse. He looked confused and anxious.

"Pony, can you hear me?" Darry calls to him, wanting to make sure he was all right.

Pony waits a second, then slowly nods. I can't help but to hug him. I've been so worried. I fell him tense, and quickly pull away. "Sorry." I tell him, embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?" Asks two-bit. But Pony doesn't answer. In fact, he looks completely out of it.

"We should just leave him to rest" I tell everyone, but they ignore me and keep on talking.

"I think we should tell him now." Darry states suddenly. I realized he was being serious.

"Tell him now Darry? Are you insane? I doubt he'll even remember." He thinks for a moment, then reluctantly answers. "You're right, i don't know what I was thinking. I just want to get it over with. It's not going to be easy to tell him that he has to throw away all his dreams for track."

I've never cared much for sports like Darry and Pony, but I still felt bad. When Darry had to quit football, it was so he can take care of me and Pony, but if Pony quits track, he won't really have an alternative. Maybe we shouldn't tell him at all. He'd sure be happier not knowing.

"It's 12." Announced Steve, "We should get going." He sees me hesitate. "Relax Soda, the kid will be fine. We'll be back tomorrow. You need to get some rest too.

I nod and follow everyone else out the door, taking one more glance at Pony's room. I hope he'll be out of here soon.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders**

CHAPTER 7

*Steve*

As soon as work is over, Soda asks, no- demands, to go strait to the hospital and see Pony. We don't even have time to change, but of course I don't argue. Sometimes you just have to deal with Soda. After the fourth day this has become more of a routine.

We make it to the hospital, and he goes up to Pony's room.

He opens the door and finds Pony awake, looking bored at the tv. His eyes light up when he see's Soda.

"Back already? I was enjoying not having you around," Pony jokes.

"You think you're funny, don't ya?" Soda sits down on his bed, "scoot over- this is my favorite show."

Pony grins. "Really? Have fun watching " A documentary about the making of couches.""

I try not to laugh. "Is that really what you're watching?"

"Of course not," he closes the T.V," I'm watching this train wreck over here," he answers, pointing at Soda.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." I tell him honestly. The house sure is a lot quieter without him.

"Thanks Steve."

*Ponyboy*

The past few days were mostly filled with sleep and visits from friends and family. Not that I minded, but I was really worried about getting behind in school. I should be able to leave here soon. That's all Darry had told me, but on my first day here, I could have sworn that there was something he was going to me. I mean I might have imagined it, and if it was important they would have already told me by now. Right?

I disregard the thought. I shouldn't be stressing out about something that might not even be real.

After around 10 minuets, both Darry and Two-bit arrive and get comfortable.

"Hi Pony," calls Darry "Are you feeling better?"

"Hey, and yeah I am actually."

"That's good, he looks at Soda uncertainty, "because we sort of need to talk to you about something important."

So I wasn't imagining it. Moments of silence go by before I speak up.

"Well? Spit it out Darry."

"Okay, first of all you know that you could have died, and we're all thankfully and happy that you lived.

"Get on with it."

"Because of the injury to your lung, the doctor doesn't want you to do any sports or excessive exercise. So you won't be able to do track or any running for at least the rest of High school. I'm sorry Pony."

No track for the rest of High school?

I've already lost so much; Mom, Dad, Dallas, and Johnny. But now I've even lost the last bit of fun in my life. Not only did I loose track, but with it I lost my competitiveness, motivation, perseverance, and happiness.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

*Darry*

Today Pony gets to leave the hospital. You think he'd be excited, but he didn't really have a reaction. The doctor said that it was usual, and that many patients are just tired from being stuck in a room all day. But really, He hasn't been acting the same since we told him he had to quit track.

I park in front of the hospital so Pony doesn't have to walk a lot, then go inside to pick him up.

I go into his room and find him sitting up in his bed staring at the wall.

"Hey Pony. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. I guess I should get used to it since that's what il have to do for the rest of my life, right?"

I don't really know what to say to that, so I just ignore his answer.

"Do you have all your things packed?"

"Yep"

"All right...let's go then."

"Okay."

And that was the end of our conversation. This one was actually longer than most these days. It worried me, but he'll adjust after he finds something to do instead of track.

We get into the car, and ride back in silence. I don't even bother with trying to talk to him, he's become a conversation ender.

When we get home Pony mumbles a hello to Soda and Steve, then goes strait to his room and closes the door. I give Soda a disapproving look, but we both don't really know how to act. We weren't used to this kind of behavior with Pony. I shrug it off and start making dinner.

*Soda*

"Can you try calling Pony to dinner? I think you have a better chance of getting him to come." Darry suggests. He was probably right. Pony and I were a lot closer. If he was going to listen to anyone, it would be me.

"Il try." I answer.

I open the door of his room. He was sitting against a wall in the corner.

"Don't you have homework you should be doing?" I ask him. It's weird to see pony doing absolutely nothing. He's usually reading, studying, or even watching a movie. But this was unusual.

" I'm already too much behind. Id never finish."

He's only been absent for a week and a half. He could easily catch up if he wanted to. I don't want him to throw away his future future just because he can't run track anymore. He was overreacting. Honestly, things could have been a lot worse. He should be thankful.

"Well, we're going to have to talk about that later. Right now, you have to come fpr dinner." I order.

"I'm not hungry,Soda."

"You don't have a choice, you have to eat."

Pony doesn't even look up. "Fine."

He trails behind me as I go out the room. Since today was the day Pony got to eat real food, unlike the hospitals, Darry decided to make his favorite meal. Although anything other than baloney would have worked.

I get my plate, then sit down between Steve and Two-bit. Pony sits across from us, emptyhanded. "Aren't you going to get food?" I ask him, annoyed.

"I told you, I'm not hungry"

"So now you're starving yourself because of track?"

"I'm not staving myself Soda, I'm just not hungry. And I haven't even mentioned track."

"Oh come on, you've been acting like this ever since you've found out."

"So I'm not aloud to be unhappy? "

"Starving yourself isn't the same thing."

"I'm just not hungry Soda!" He gets up, goes to his room, and slams the door. I wait a few minuets for him to calm down, then go after him.

"I'm sorry Pony." I apoligized.

Its okay Soda, but I think il sleep on my own today."

"But what about your nightmares?" I ask him, worriedly. He's been getting them since our parents died, so I've started sleeping next to him to wake him up and calm him down when he does. They're usually really bad.

"I'm 15 now Soda, I can sleep on my own. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Fine, do whatever you want. But try not to wake me up at 2am, like usual." I shout, as I leave his room.

I miss the old Pony.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders**

*Pony*

"Pony! Are you up? It's time for school."

I get out of bed to find Two-bit watching Micky mouse, Soda and Steve getting ready for work, and Darry making breakfast.

"I don't think il go today Darry, I'm not really feeling it."

"What do you mean, "You don't think you'll go." You don't have a choice. Be ready in 5 minuets."

He doesn't understand, no one understands me anymore. Don't they see that this is all pointless? Life is just going to keep on getting worse.

"Darry, I can't. Please. I promise that il go tomorrow, I still need to finish up some homework." I insist. Really, I haven't even started my homework, and I don't intend on it either. I just HAVE to stay home. I plan on proving the doctor wrong. Nothing's going to happen with a little jog. I'm sure the doctor just doesn't want to risk getting sued. I can take care of myself.

"You know what Pony? Fine. Do what you want, it's your future. But you're going to regret this later."

I couldn't believe he agreed. "Thanks Darry," I call while I head to my room. I needed to go before he changes his mind.

When everyone leaves, I make my way to the door- ready to run. Everything was finally going to return to normal.

I go outside, close a door, and take a deep breath. Then, I start running, gradually getting faster. I felt fine, even better than fine. This is the happiest I've been since the hospital. I've always loved to run, I love getting to the point when you're tired, out of breath, and forget all your problems. focussing on only doing your best. Running has always been calming for me.

After about 30 minuets of jogging I started getting really tired, I decided that I was just rusty from not running for so long. I needed to push myself. I needed to go faster.

Feeling a pain in my chest, I take break. I was getting really dizzy. I try to find something to lean against, barley able to hold myself up. Breathing kept on getting harder and harder, until I felt myself not getting any air at all. Maybe the doctor was right I think, before everything goes black.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsider** s

*Two-bit*

It was finally the end of another school day. I wait for Steve and unlock his locker, so we can leave faster. Steve's never really got the hang of it. But since I've been in school forever, i can unlock any locker in record time.

"Hey Two-Bit." Steve calls, as he grabs his backpack.

"Hey. Are you working today?"

"No, I've got the day off so that I can study for finals."

Steve was one of those people who cared about school. He was pretty smart too. Both he and Soda work at the station, but Steve only works part time. His specialty was working with cars, while Soda brought in the customers.

"Okay, let's go." Of course _I_ wasn't actually going to be study. Il leave that to Pony and Steve. I've got myself the rest of Micky Mouse to watch. We get in my car and drive to the Curtis home.

We go to the front door, I don't bother with knocking. Darry always leaves the door unlocked.

"Hey Pony."

Silence

"Pony?" I look everywhere in the house, but he wasn't there. Not again.

"Steve! He's not here."

"Il call Darry." He mumbles, as he finds the phone.

*Darry*

"Darry! You've got a phone call!" Yells my boss.

"Il be right there." I tell him.

I run to the office and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Darry, it's Steve. Two-bit and I came back from school, and We can't find Pony. We thought we should tell you."

"He's gone again? Il be right there, we'll all go looking." I hang up and turn towards my boss.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My younger brothers missing."

"So? Listen Darry, I'm sorry but you've already been away from work for awhile. Especially with all the hospital visits. I don't think something like this deserves leaving work."

"I wasn't asking you for permission. I have to make sure he's okay." I tell him. Family always comes first. And if anything, I have to go for the piece of mind of knowing he's fine.

"Darry, if you leave right now you might as well never come back."

I had to take that risk. Pony was sure going to be in trouble when I find him.

"Fine. Goodbye."

He just lost one hardworking employee.

*Steve*

Darry and Soda come running in 10 minuets after we called them.

"Are you sure he's not here?" Spoke Darry.

"He's not anywhere in the house," answered Two-Bit."

"Okay. let's starting looking for him now, before it gets too late." Soda tells everyone.

They were all really worried. but knowing Pony, he probably forgot and fell asleep outside again. Instead of studying, I have to spend the rest of my day searching for the kid.

I ride with Two-bit and Soda rides with Darry. We both go around the neighborhood, looking for Ponyboy. After about an hour of not finding him, we get back to the house.

Now everyones stressing out.

"Should we call the police?" Asks Soda, his voice full of panic.

"It hasn't been 24 hours. We'll just wait for him to get back." Darry states.

We watch the door in silence, waiting for Ponyboy.

*Soda*

Where was Pony?I hope he'll be here soon. I felt bad for how things have been between us, he wouldn't run away again, Right?

Someone knocks on the door.

"Il get it!" I stand up and run to the door. It must be Pony. Thank god.

I open the door, but instead of Ponys green gray eyes- I am met with the sympathetic looks from 2 police officers.

"I have been asked to inform you that your brother, Ponyboy Curtis, has been reported dead, because of respiratory failure, around 3 miles away from here. It appears that he was going for a jog. I am sorry for your loss."

What? Pony can't be dead. I thought about how his eyes gleamed when he watches a movie or reads his books. I thought about how great his grades were and how bright of a future he had. I thought of how he puts others before himself, like when he saved the children from the burning church. I thought about how innocent he was in this world. Pony can't be dead, he was more alive than all of us. I love Pony. loved.

For the first time I notice the rest of the gang behind me, everyone grieving in their own ways. How are we going to get through without Pony?

"There must be a mistake. Pony knows better. He shoudnt be running at all." Darry yells, Finally acknowledging the police officers. But deep down we all knew that Pony was gone, and there was nothing we can do about it.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm almost done with the entire thing, maybe one or two more chapters.** **Hope this wasn't too emotional for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders**.

Darry:

Pony's funeral was even more depressing than Mom and Dad's. With them we knew that there we couldn't have done anything to save them, but with Pony things were different.

What if I never let him walk to school the day he got jumped? What if I made him go to school on the day he died? It was his fault for running, he never did think. But I coudnt help but take part of the blame. I am the adult.

My boss gave me my job back, from pity I assume. I don't really need it anymore though. I want to go to collage, and now since Pony isn't here I guess I can. Il still need a part time job for tuition, but at least I can get my life on track.

Out of everyone in the gang, Soda has been handling everything the worst. I don't blame him. Sometimes I forget Pony's not here anymore. I'm so used to having him around, that I didn't realize how painful life would be like without him.

*Steve*

"Soda, come on. You've been crying for hours." That can't be good for him. I understand though, He and Pony were really close. And I'll admit that it made me a bit jealous. Although Pony and I never really got along, I miss having him around. I mean sure, I've always seen him as a tag along. But that was better than not having him here at all. I wish I could apologize for how things were between us, but I guess it was too late now.

"Okay." Soda comes out of the bathroom, and for once in his life- he looked terrible. His eyes were red and puffy, and a path of tears were stained down his face.

We walk and meet with Two-Bit and Darry. Unlike usual, Two-Bit wasn't walking around trying to make jokes and cheer everyone up. Instead he stood with an empty look. I almost didn't recognize him. We've all been through a lot. But at least we still had each other. 3 down, 3 to go.

 **Thanks for reading. This is the last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, or any suggestions for a new story. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


End file.
